meetthewymesfandomcom-20200215-history
Wendaline Rose Wymes
History Wendaline was born on April 20th in her hometown of Medicine Park, Oklahoma. She was raised on Fresh Mint Farms by her mother, Pink Wymes, and her father, Garret McArli. She began riding horses and doing regular farm work when she was eight, and when she was thirteen she decided that she would like to become an equine vet. Her life was usually hetic while she was growing up, mostly do to the chaos caused by her family members. Personality Wendaline has a very sarcastic sense of humor and loves joking around. She can be serious, although that's very rare and it's a very bad thing. She is usually loud and a little overbearing. Her mind works on mutiple tracks, which could be do to ADHD. Despite the way she seems, she can often be lazy and would rather people come visit her than her have to leave the comfort of her home. She's crazy about pasta, swedish meatballs, and french fries covered with hot cheese. She doesn't have much of a sweet tooth, so she tends to give away her candy rather than eating it herself. The only kind she will eat is Swedish Fish. She loves watching TV and movies, and her favorite shows include The Gilmore Girls, Scrubs, Trueblood, and Malcolm in the Middle. Her favorite movie, much like her brother Phineas, is Stand By Me. Wendaline isn't much of a reader, but she reads books regardless. She's taken a liking to the author Stephen King, although it does not become an obsession for her as it does her brother. Family Phineas Wymes: Wendaline and Finny fight all the time, but despite this she has helped him pull through some rough times. She resents many of the decisions he's made, and has accused him of "trying to tear apart the family." Despite this, she can show kindness towards him, and she often does when she know's that he's feeling down. Her brother's mental conditions have really impacted her life, but she tends to still be optimistic and perky. Pink Wymes: Wendaline's relationship with her mother is fairly good and healthy. At first Wendaline resented her mother for the divorce between her and her father, Garret, but after finding out the reason behind the divorce she forgave her mother and moved on. Wendaline often jokes around and calls her mother "A lazy whore," but she rarley means it. Garret Wymes: Wendaline's relationship with her father was always good. He was always very kind to her, and although she felt angry at him after finding out that he was abusive towards her brother, she got over it and the two still mantain a healthy relationship; he even comes up to see her once ever two months 0or so. Bisquick Barlet: Wendaline looks up to her older cousin as a sister and a rolemodel. Carina Barlet: Wendaline doesn't care much for her Aunt, mainly because of the hell she put Bisquick through. She has admitted though that she would be upset if anything bad happened to Carina. Melody Whon: She doesn't pay any mind at all to her dad's new fiance. She feels neither like nor dislike towards her. Sammy Cayne: She doesn't know him all that well. Pete Cayne: He is her older cousin, who she tells everything to. Flora Cayne: She has a healthy relationship with her Aunt Flora. =